


Rainbow Mohawk

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas is a hairdresser, Dean is Jess' uncle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean takes his niece for a hair cut and meets the gorgeous stylist of his dreams.





	Rainbow Mohawk

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt in All Things Destiel and Cockles 18+

Sam thanked Dean again. “Really, I don’t know what I would have done. Eileen is out of town and getting called in to work, you’re a life saver.”

Dean waved his hand. “No biggie. Me and the kiddo are tight, right, Jess?’ He turned to Sam and Eileen’s daughter, who gave him a high five. “Get out of here, Sammy, we’ll be fine.”

After Sam left, Dean turned to Jessica. “So, what ya wanna do?”

Jess sighed. “I was supposed to get a haircut today. School pictures are on Monday, and Dad said he’d take me.”

Dean grinned. “Well, then, let’s go get your hair cut!”

Jess was thrilled. Dean drove them to the new salon that had just opened a week before. They got out of the car and walked inside. Dean walked up to the counter, waiting for the guy behind it to turn around.

“May I help you?”

Dean sucked in a breath. The guy had turned around and now, Dean was staring at possibly the most beautiful man on the planet. Messy dark hair, a banging body and those eyes! Dean didn’t even have a name for the color of blue they were.

He stood, then realized he hadn’t actually said anything yet. “Uh, yeah…” he stammered out, “Uh, the kiddo here needs a haircut. Uh…”

Cas smiled and the world seemed to light up. “Your daughter?’

Jess was standing there with her arms crossed. “No, he’s my uncle.”

The man smiled at her. “Okay, how would you like your hair cut today?’

Jess smiled. “I want a rainbow mohawk!”

The guy looked a little shocked. He turned to Dean, who honestly hadn’t heard a word because he was so entranced with the guy.

“Is that okay?”

Dean just said, “Sure, sure, give her whatever she wants.”

The guy shrugged and turned back to Jess. “My name is Cas. What’s your’s?”

Jess grinned and said, “Jess!” 

“Well Jess, let’s get this show on the road.”

They went to the chair and Jess jumped in. Cas pumped the foot pedal, which gave Dean a really nice view of Cas’ legs and ass. Luckily, there wasn’t anyone else in the shop this early, so Dean could stare all he wanted with an unrestricted view.

Cas began to cut, and Dean just kept staring. Cas glanced over at Dean a few times, and blushed at how intently Dean had his eyes on him.

Cas finished the cut, and got out the dye for her hair. Dean hadn’t even blinked, he’d been staring so hard. Cas smiled at him, Dean smiled back and his stomach did a little flip.

Cas began to section Jess’ hair for the various colors. Jess was grinning, and yelled, “Thanks Uncle Dean!” Cas smiled at him again.

Finally her hair was done. It was rainbow striped, and Cas had it styled in a mohawk, just like Jess had said she wanted. They walked to Dean.

“So what do you think,” Cas asked him.

He never ever glanced at Jess. “I think it’s beautiful.” Cas blushed redder this time.

Dean got out the money to pay. When Cas took it, their hands brushed. Dean made a little sound in his throat and Cas smiled brighter.

When Cas handed Dean his change, there was a card in with it. Dean looked at it, and back at Cas.

“Call me.”

Dean said, “Oh I will,” Clutching Cas’ phone number in his hand, he reluctantly left the shop with Jess.

When they got home, there was a call from Sam saying he got done early and would be right there. When he got there, he looked at Jess and blinked.

“Uh, Dean, Jess didn’t happen to mention that she had school pictures on Monday?” Sam was desperately trying to figure out what he was going to tell Eillen about this.

“Sure she did! Why do you think I took her for the haircut?”

 

Jess was the most popular kid in her class with her new hair.

Sam was in the doghouse with Eileen for almost two weeks.

Cas and Dean were happy together from the very first date.

 


End file.
